Show Off
Heroes goes through show off a lot! Here are examples, they want attention, or impressing a girl/boy they like, trying to make the popular kids like them, or a contest, and showing off their muscles. Also showing off can lead to punishments or accidents or worst not having their friends back, being rude, and stuff that are horrible. Examples: * Rainbow Dash is a huge show off. She gets everyone attention by doing tricks and her speed and flying and stunts. But she also do this whenever the Wonderbolts are there. She does this in a lot of episodes. * Rarity show off her new wings given to Twilight Sparkle, when they were going to calm and cheer Rainbow Dash on the flying competition. But with Rarity she show off everyone her wings and made her in the flying competition which lead Rainbow Dash to get nervous and not doing her stunts right. * Jenny a.k.a XJ9 show off her fashion models competition on Brit and Tif. But Jenny went way too far and made Brad and Tucker to remove all of her robotic parts out of her and making her skinny. * AJ gloats and put his A+ in front of Timmy Turner face, he also does dances and says "Go Aj, go Aj, go AJ, uh-uh"! * Tucker Foley who wishes he had ghost powers like Danny Fenton, his wish came true but he becoming a show off about his ghost powers to Danny and Sam and he's becoming evil. * Cera shows off by ramming into her siblings or father or a rock to impress her parents. * Scootaloo was with Twilight Sparkle, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom, in a burger restraunt. But when the school colts and fillies taking pictures of Twilight Sparkle, Scootaloo her was showing off her poses from the pictures that are taken by the colts and fillies at school. * Buzz Lightyear shows off and impressing the other toys that he is more popular than Woody, which Woody dislikes. * Sky Stinger gloats about that he better, than everypony. Which also leads Vapor Trail to tell him the truth about her helping him. * Iron Will shows off his muscles when he start his "Doormat Show". * Squidward Tentacles shows off to everyone that he finally won a prize from the Skill Crane machine and rubbing his victory in everyone's faces. * Jared Cameron gloats that werewolves are faster to Bella Swan. But in reality Vampires have the speed, brains, strength, and powers and venom and highen jump to hurt or kill a werewolf. * Apple Bloom show off when Flim and Flam wants a contest of who gets the Apple's barn. Here Apple Bloom smirking and saying that she wants a contest. * Dean Winchester challenges Fred into a road race, which he humorously loses, due to his dislike for the character. Quotes: Gallery Images IMG_0273.JPG|Rainbow Dash show off her Rainbow making stunt to every pony on Trixie stand. IMG_0276.PNG|Tucker Foley gloating that he has ghost powers like Danny Fenton, but he is far more powerful and faster than him. IMG_0272.JPG|Rarity showing off her wings to everyone in the weather factory but what makes things worst that makes Rainbow Dash nervous. IMG_0274.JPG|Jenny Wakeman shows off her fashion robotic model to everyone in school to be a star and popular than Brit and Tiff. Skill_Crane_114.png|Squidward gloating about how he finally won a prize from the Skill Crane and rubbing his victory in everyone's faces--including a kid who lost the game. IMG_0275.GIF|AJ gloating about his A+ from school in front of all the class, to Timmy Turner's annoyance. IMG_0285.JPG|Cera showing off and impressing his father Topps by fighting him. IMG_0294.PNG|Scootaloo showing off her poses when the colts and fillies taking picture of Twilight Sparkle. File:Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-2275.jpg|Buzz Lightyear showing off and impressing the other toys that he is more popular than Woody, to Woody's exasperation. IMG_0346.PNG|Sky Stinger gloating that he is better than every pony. IMG_0401.PNG|Iron Will showing off his muscles. IMG_0507.PNG|Apple Bloom smirking and showing off trying to do be better and making everypony cheer at her while talking to Flim and Flam for a contest. Videos Supernatural Dean and Fred race|Dean Winchester challenges Fred into a road race, which he humorously loses, due to his dislike for the character. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events